


My Awful Drafts

by oh_hey_mickey



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drafts, F/F, M/M, i dont know why im posting this, im sory to everyone who decides to read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_hey_mickey/pseuds/oh_hey_mickey
Summary: I have been neglecting my duties as a fanfic writer for the past literal year - after posting around once a week for a long while. So I'm gonna give you the godawful attempts at writing that have taken up my time. Some are less than 250 words, some are almost full-blown short stories. There are spelling errors, grammatically incorrect sentences and in general, completely unrevised works, but hey, it's all about plot, right? In some of these, the plots suck too, though, so. Read if you dare. Most drafts are from my Rare Pairs work, if not all.
Relationships: Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Leo Valdez/Frank Zhang, Malcolm Pace/Leo Valdez, Percy Jackson/Frank Zhang, Piper McLean/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i don't even know what this one was about, enjoy. no warnings for this one, except a mention of child abuse, but it's brief.

Tristan McLean parked his car on the side of the road in a sketchy neighbourhood, reluctant to let Piper go off alone. He was dropping his daughter off at the same dodgy building, graffiti on the plywood-covered walls. For the third time that week, the same question came out of his mouth. “Are you ever going to tell me what this place is?” 

“Dad, I already told you,” Piper sighed, one hand already on the door to get out, “it’s my friend’s house.”

Tristan sighed, looking over at his daughter disapprovingly, “You know I don’t believe that.”

Piper chose to ignore his comment and leaned over the console, kissing her father on the cheek. “See you later, Dad,” she said cheerily, opening the door and skipping over to the building. She knocked once and was immediately let in by a man who looked to only have one eye, a purple bruise on his cheekbone. 

Tristan shook his head. He knew Piper wasn’t doing anything good in there, but he knew she had been going for weeks. She could defend herself, he made sure of that, so he was only a little worried. 

-

“Jesus, Eth, Luke got you good,” Piper noted, putting down her backpack to inspect her friend’s bruise. The stoic man flinched away, glaring at her, but she was used to his standoffish personality and only smiled at him fondly. “You’ll get him next round,” she smirked, and Ethan chuckled.

Piper went to the back room of the beaten up apartment that her group operated in. She walked into a small, dark room, lit by only a single light bulb that hung from a string in the ceiling and passed through the small crowd of people to get into the mold-infested washroom. She put down her backpack and changed from her ratty jeans and oversized sweatshirt to her skimpy ring girl outfit of a small, sparkly red bra and a pair of matching bottoms, made of the minimal amount of fabric possible. She had red heels that she was supposed to wear, but she knew from experience that they hurt like hell, so she went with a her dirty converse instead.

She emerged from the washroom, scanning the crowd to find Percy, who had ran off in a hurry after the last match. She was worried that his old man was hurting him again, but she knew she’d have to force it out of him, because he was stubborn and wouldn’t tell him. He always excused himself by saying something like, ‘It’s for my mom,’ or, ‘We need the money.’

Sure enough, Percy walked past with his hood up, hiding a large bruise and a split lip that certainly wasn’t from his last match. Piper didn’t have time to argue with him, so she just glared at him and told him to ‘kill that son of a bitch.’ Percy glared right back, which was unusual for him, and walked off. 

Piper went to the centre of the room, holding up two canvas bags. “Alright, everyone,” she yelled over the murmur of the room, “put your bets in the bag! Arion versus Oracle!”

One by one, everyone in the crowd went up to the Cherokee girl, putting wads of cash into the respective bags for whoever they thought was going to win. This round, the bets seemed to be split evenly. Hazel, or Arion, was a sweetheart, short and lean. In the ring, she was vicious and fast, whereas Rachel – Oracle – was tall and lanky, but strong and her pain tolerance was through the roof. She could be bleeding from every orifice and still be up to win. 

Once everyone settled down, the two fighters came to the light in the centre of the room, beside Piper. The crowd leered and cheered, excited to see the girls get on with the fight. Piper muttered a few words to the girls, making them fist bump with their bandaged hands before stepping back. 

There was a loose circle formed around the two girls as, somewhere in the back room, a bell rung out, and Hazel and Rachel started swinging at each other. Immediately, there were yells of encouragement, louder cheering and booing coming from everyone watching. Rachel got a particularly good hit to Hazel’s chin and the girl stumbled backwards, falling on her ass but quickly getting back up, eliciting more jeers and wolf-whistles. She came back, blood trickling from a cut on her forehead, eyes ablaze as she hit Rachel in the stomach over and over until the girl was backed up against the wall, the crowd having parted to let the fighters through. 

All of a sudden, Rachel was on the ground, almost unconscious, and Hazel stepped back. Piper walked over and held up Hazel’s hand, signaling that she won the round. Alabaster, one of the other fighters who was acting as Rachel’s manager of sorts, grabbed her by the arm and brought her to a corner. He sprayed water in her open mouth, muttering to her so only she could hear. She nodded a few times, spitting blood onto the floor and she got up again. 

Another bell sounded and the two were at each other again. Rachel seemed more determined this time, and she was going hard. She pounded at Hazel’s small body, hitting her in the jaw. The girl stumbled back with every punch, tasting blood in her mouth, but Rachel faltered for a second. Hazel was back full force, bringing a knee to the ginger’s stomach. Rachel groaned and fell back just in time for Hazel to headbutt her. Rachel was on the ground once more, meaning Hazel had won. 

Piper walked over to the bleeding winner, holding up her hand. “And the winner is Arion!” she exclaimed, making half the crowd cheer and the other half groan and glare at Rachel. 

As Hazel was getting congratulated, Piper went to the back of the room where the money bags sat. She growled at a small, sickly man trying to pull a few bills from the bag, who scampered off sheepishly, and gave the first bag to Hazel and the rest to the crowd.

After all the money was distributed to the winning betters, Piper went on with the regular routine. “Are there any fighters in the crowd tonight?” 

Usually, no one came up, but tonight, a hooded figure came from behind everyone else and stood in front of Piper, nodding. The person took off their hood and revealed a stunning, yet serious and intimidating girl. She had sharp brown eyes, so dark they looked black, and a long braid down the centre of her back. She was built like a fighter, with broad shoulders and practically no fat on her body, and she towered over most people in the room. 

No one else came up to fight the girl, and Piper wasn’t surprised. The girl was terrifying, but Piper couldn’t help but find her beautiful, even with her glare wrinkling her face, and a scar over her eyebrow marking the otherwise unmarred skin. Piper didn’t feel as intimidated as she thought she should. This girl could easily snap her in half.

Piper got over her shock and rambled, “I think you’d be a good match for Maimer.” 

Clarisse came out of the shadows, already in her fighting clothes, and she cracked her knuckles, looking the girl up and down. The other girl had a few inches on her, but Clarisse knew her own abilities and wasn’t going to back down on a challenge. 

“Maimer versus…” Piper called out, holding the two now-empty money bags, and glanced over to the new girl.

“Reyna,” the girl – Reyna – said gruffly. Her voice was deeper than Piper would’ve imagined, but not at all unattractive.

“Maimer versus Reyna!” she repeated, looking over at the crowd. Most people put money in Clarisse’s bag, but a few of the people – and some of Piper and Clarisse’s friends – put a few bills in Reyna’s bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand that's where it ends. I'm not really interested in continuing this prompt, so enjoy what little I could manage to cough up to give to you.
> 
> before, when i wrote this, i had little to no interest in fighting of any sort, but nowadays i yell at my screen while watching the small amount of ufc fights that i can watch for free (i.e. on ufc's instagram or on youtube if i'm that excited about it)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's two in here, and i actually remember the prompt: a student/tutor relationship that grows. i kinda liked both, but i polished it off a different way in Rare Pairs. i like mr blofis being a good teacher bc he is represented (in my opinion) to be a very good dad by uncle rick. warnings: social anxiety, like hardcore(ish).

Malcolm Pace had never had more than five friends: Thalia Grace, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Jason Grace and Will Solace. Most of them only knew him because they were his Annabeth’s friends first, but they warmed up to him quickly. He kind of felt bad for always piggy-backing on his sister, but he knew he wouldn’t have been able to make friends at all if it weren’t for her. Malcolm wasn’t the most popular kid at Goode High, and he liked it that way, most of the time. 

He had managed to get through three years of high school without being bothered by anyone, which was why he was so confused right now. He had been sitting alone in the cafeteria, doing his chemistry homework when none other than Leo Valdez plopped down in the seat opposite him.

Leo was much more popular than the senior. He had friends from all grades, and everyone seemed to know him. Whenever he walked through the halls at school, he would stop to say hello to whoever happened to be closest, no matter if he knew them or not. Malcolm was a bit envious of his extroversion, but he wouldn’t let it show. 

“Hi, I’m Leo,” the boy said, extending a hand to Malcolm. The blonde hesitantly shook it and stared at the sophomore wearily.

“I know,” Malcolm answered. 

“Well?” Leo asked, looking at him expectantly, “What’s your name?”

“Uh, Malcolm,” the blonde replied, still not quite sure what the other boy was doing here. He put away his homework, realizing that Leo wasn’t leaving anytime soon.

“Okay, yeah, I already knew that,” Leo admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck and looking away, “anyways, I wanted to… be friends?”

“Yeah, sure,” Malcolm cackled sarcastically, “you wanna be friends with me, just because?”

Leo shoved his hands in the pockets of his oversized hoodie and stared at the blonde, looking at him almost pleadingly, “Okay, fine. I’m really bad in most of my classes except my co-op, because I’m doing engineering, but I kind of need to graduate, so I need a tutor…” Leo trailed off, begging Malcolm with his eyes.

“So, you didn’t want to be friends,” Malcolm chastised disapprovingly. Leo opened his mouth to apologize, but Malcolm continued. “And why do you think I’ll tutor you? Or that I’m even a tutor?”

Leo rolled his eyes, “Everyone knows you’re smart. I heard about that time when you corrected the Calculus teacher and almost got detention for it.” 

“So you need help in math?” Malcolm asked. 

“Well, that, and everything else. I’m taking English, History, Trig and the co-op. I didn’t really choose my courses, my aunt did… She said they were “the important ones.” So far, I’ve only used Trig in my co-op,” Leo replied. 

“You need help in everything?” Malcolm asked in disbelief. “What are your grades?” 

“Well, on my last English test, I got a thirty-eight percent, so that tells as much as it needs to,” Leo started, and Malcolm goraned. The Latino glared at him but continued, “My Trig mark is the best because I’ve already been using it; an eighty, my History mark is just below a fifty, and my co-op mark is about seventy-eight, but it’ll get better as I do more projects.” Leo relaxed a little, weaving his fingers and resting his chin on his hands, leaning toward the blonde.

“So, basically, you’re a non-English speaking mathematician,” Malcolm summed up.

“Next semester will be easier, kind of,” Leo said, “I have Spanish, which I aced last year, Sculpting, which I do pretty well, Biology, which will be an issue, and Drama.” 

“Okay, well, I still might not want to be your tutor,” Malcolm said. He was wary of getting near that situation, because Leo seemed like he was in over his head. “What would be in it for me?” 

“You could… you could come to parties with me, make friends?” Leo offered, shrugging. 

“Why would I need friends?” Malcolm huffed, a bit offended.

another: 

He noticed a few girls giggling behind their hands and he felt like he was going to puke. He dug his fingernails into his palms, not letting himself leave. He knew from experience that running away only made things worse.

“Do you want to introduce yourself?” Mr Blofis asked gently, knowing Malcolm’s expression and recognizing his discomfort. Malcolm’s eyes found Leo in the group of students. He looked worried, almost scared, but Malcolm didn’t notice.

“No, I’m fine,” Malcolm managed to get out, and slowly, the group all turned around, listening to the rest of Mister Blofis’ speech. 

Malcolm found himself sitting on one of the comfy chairs in the back of the library, trying to calm down. He knew Mr Blofis didn’t mean any harm, but Malcolm hated being the focus of more than ten people, and even that was a stretch. The blonde had his head in his hands, breathing in deeply, breathing out of his nose, and he couldn’t keep his eyes open. He almost felt dizzy, even though he was sitting down. 

All of a sudden, he felt a tentative hand touch his shoulder. The boy jumped, not looking around to see who it was because his cheeks were heating with embarrassment. He opened his eyes and looked around. He had five students sitting on the carpeted floor in front of him, all with some sort of homework out already, silently looking up at the older student. Malcolm had been so out of it that he hadn’t even heard them shuffling around him. 

Leo was standing beside him, his hand resting lightly on his right shoulder. He looked concerned, his brow knitted and a slight frown on his face. Malcolm moved as discreetly as he could to move his hand off his shoulder, knowing it was intended to help, but only making the nausea worse. Leo twiddled with his hands a bit, not knowing what to do, but ended up looking away with a red face and sitting down with the rest of the students silently. 

“Uh…” Malcolm started, not knowing if he could get through this session, “what do you guys need help with?” Malcolm’s voice was brittle and hoarse at the same time, and Malcolm wanted nothing more than to leave. He didn’t look at any of the students, instead focusing on a spot in the carpet near his feet.

Various answers came from tired voices, ranging from science and technology to family studies, and Malcolm already felt overwhelmed. 

“Okay, well, let’s get into categories,” Malcolm started, swallowing past the lump in his throat, “academic categories on my left, specialized categories on my right.”

A few students shuffled around, including one of the girls who had been giggling. She looked bored to death now. There were now four people on his left, and two on the right. The rest of the students who were in other groups seemed to already be working, and Malcolm felt like he wasn’t going to be able to finish even sorting things out. 

Malcolm looked over at the two on his right, “What do you need help with?” he asked, his voice a bit more steady now. 

A girl in a leather jacket answered first, “I really suck at construction.”

“Well, I don’t do construction. You can go to Mr Blofis and tell him you need someone who’s better than you in the subject you need tutoring in.”

The girl looked disappointed, but got up to find the teacher. Next was a boy that looked like he rolled around in mud before coming to the library, “I need help in English.”

“That’s not a specialty, it’s an academic,” Malcolm sighed, wanting to have the least amount of students in his group. The boy’s mouth fell open like it was a surprise and he sat back on his heels, getting comfortable. 

“Well I guess I’m with you then,” the boy said.

Malcolm knew this was going to be hard as he asked each student what they needed help in. It was going to be painfully hard.

-

“Mister Blofis, I can’t even handle ten people,” Malcolm whined, “I don’t even need to tutor more than one person. That’s more than I usually socialise, anyways.”

It was two days after the first tutoring session, and all Malcolm could do was dread the next one, now only in five days. As usual, the two were in Mister B’s class after the last bell, Malcolm complaining and Mister B trying to convince him it wasn’t as bad as he made it out to be.

“Malcolm, I don’t really know what’s holding you back.” 

“Nothing’s holding me back, I just don’t need to tutor more than one person. There’s plenty of other tutors, and plenty that you could bully into doing like you did to me,” the blonde said, trying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> which one do you like more? comment it or keep it in your head and send me a telepathic message telling me which one is better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thiiiiis one is long and i have multiple for the same prompt, so i'll split them up in moderation - the longest ones get their own chapter, the baby ones get to group up in their collective chapter. the prompt for this one was where frank is a goody-two-shoes christian boy and percy is a total dick, and they go to a boarding school and they eventually get together. 
> 
> !!!WARNING!!!: rape!! i dont know why i was so keen on writing about rape !!! im sorry if this is a trigger for you, just skip this chapter and the next one will be for the same prompt, just not so goddamn dark (why was i like that so many months ago ?? was i okay? i cant remember at all)

It started when he first arrived at the Academy. He was eleven, Percy was thirteen. He was introduced by his father, Pastor Mars, which the other students already thought was too “Good American Boy” for them. That year, Percy started calling him names, tripping him in the hallways and stealing his lunch money. 

They both grew up, Frank as a straight-A student, and Percy as one of the misfits. Percy started smoking between classes, sneaking out at night to get tattoos and piercings, and getting into fist fights with other students. 

When they were fifteen and seventeen respectively, the bullying turned into provocative comments and locker room talk that was way too flirtatious to be normal. It wouldn’t been so scary if it didn’t come from Percy, so Frank took all the caution needed. He started changing in the washrooms alone rather than in the changerooms after swimming practice if only just to avoid Percy, and he never let himself be alone near Percy.

One day, though, Percy decided to step up his bullying game, again.

The first time Percy fucked him, he had been terrified. He had been scared when Percy dragged him by the back of his collar to the back of the Academy, and scared when he had told him to strip. Frank had thought that he was going to take his clothes and leave, but when the other boy’s hands went to his own belt, Frank had tried to run away. He was easily caught and Percy took out his anger on him in the worst way imaginable.

He got to his dorm room later that night, distraught at the fact that his virginity had been so violently. His roommate and best friend, Leo, hadn’t believed him the first time he told him, two weeks later. When he flinched and ran out of every room that Percy entered (he was usually unbothered by Percy’s heckling) Leo started to understand that he was telling the truth. 

Frank spent two more weeks evading Percy as desperately as he could before he caught up again. Frank had pleaded to be let go, pressing his back against the wall behind him as the older boy undressed. Frank’s pants were ripped off of him and he was forcefully taken from behind again. 

He had ran home on shaky feet that time, curling into a ball in his bed while Leo held him and called his other friend, Hazel. She came and helped, using her motherly instinct to soothe Frank’s crying. He had gotten a shower and scrubbed himself raw until the pain washed out the feeling of Percy’s hands bruising his hips. 

Hazel and Leo spent the night whispering their plans to get Percy kicked out of school, and to keep Frank safe, and as much as it helped him, he had wanted to be left to cry. He prayed to God to forgive him, that he hadn’t wanted to lose his virginity to a man, and was left to ask himself if anyone would listen.

-

The raping started four months into Frank’s fifth year, and by the seventh month, he stopped trying to avoid Percy. He knew he would only find him later, more angry, and it would be worse. He had quit the swim team in hopes of seeing Percy less, but it hadn’t had any affect when Percy only seemed to show up more and more. By now, he had stopped praying to God for help, because he was still being raped. He hadn’t told his father, the head pastor, because the man would faster disown him for having premarital sex than punish Percy Jackson, the unpunishable. 

As far as he knew, Percy only ever brought his bullying this far with him. He teased a few fourth years simply for kicks, but he had focused on Frank ever since the boy’s second year. There was little comfort in the fact that no one else was suffering as much as he was, and that as the Prefect of his year (elected half because of his personal skills, half because he was the pastor’s son), he could still protect the rest of the students. 

One night over dinner, when he saw Percy staring, he apologized to his friends and left, determined and fed up. He stormed out of the Mess Hall, his determination growing with each step he took. He had a plan to stop Percy, and he ignored the likelihood of its failure for the sake of his not breaking down in frustrated and trauma-induced tears in front of the whole school.

No one but Hazel, Leo and another one of Frank’s friends, Rachel, knew about Percy’s certain hobby. The girls shot daggers at him every time they passed him in the halls, and Leo took up his own hobby of spit-balling the back of his head in their shared class, biology. It didn’t affect him as much as Percy affected Frank, but he appreciated his friends’ effort to bother the boy without getting themselves into trouble. 

As expected, when Frank got out into the deserted hallway, Percy followed and grabbed him by the arm, intending to drag him to some nearby broom closet. Frank was used to letting himself be brought and biting his palm to keep his crying quiet, letting Percy get what he wanted and letting him leave. Lately, there weren’t any words, just rough hands and pain, Percy getting right down to business, and it almost hurt more, now that Percy was so used to using Frank like he was an object instead of a suffering, hurting human being.

Today, Frank decided this would stop. He stopped, looking Percy in the eye and standing his ground when the boy tried to take him wherever. Percy, holding him by the wrist and not realizing what was happening, tried to tug on the boy’s arm again, before coming to stand in front of him. He glared, and Frank noticed the boy’s tired look, and the bags under his eyes. Almost as if he had emotions, Frank thought to himself bitterly.

“Come on,” Percy said, his voice rough, and tried to tug him again. Frank stood still, resisting the urge to yank his wrist back from the wretched boy’s grip. He could see Percy’s frustration level rising steadily, and he returned the boy’s glare with the same, if not more, hatred. 

“I’m not going to be fucking pushed around by you forever,” Frank whispered, breaking the staring match and finally ripping his arm from Percy’s loosened grip. The other boy’s eyes widened a fraction of an inch, and he watched as Frank, on the verge of relieved tears, walked straight back to the Mess Hall. 

Frank managed, using all his might, to not look back, and to keep walking at the quick, determined pace towards his friends at his house’s table. He sat down, quietly ignoring his friends’ stupefied stares, and continued his meal. 

He didn’t notice that Percy didn’t follow him back into the Hall, and he cried in his bed that night, as he had for months. This night, though, it was for a different reason. Sobs wracked his body, skinnier than before Percy started fucking him, as he berated himself for not just resisting, if only once. If he had resisted consistently, he wouldn’t have ever been raped in the first place. 

He didn’t get any sleep that night, and he found himself praying again. He asked God why he was being punished, knowing by now that he wouldn’t get an answer. He bitterly wondered if anyone ever listened, or if he just wasn’t deserving of a response. He had worked so hard to be a good kid, and this was what he got for it.

-

The next time Percy came after him, he was angry, and Frank nearly fell to his knees and begged to be left alone when he found himself in yet another broom closet. The other boy wasn’t swayed as easily this time, and Frank found himself limping back to his room, barely able to keep his tears back before he collapsed in his bed, pushing a concerned Leo off, to sleep early. 

Sleep was all that he could do to forget, nowadays. 

He could talk to Leo, Hazel and Rachel, but they fretted and worried over him, and he always ended up leaving the room in tears. He hated reliving the awful memories, some distant and some so fresh he could still feel his skin crawling. 

Frank felt horribly alone, and he knew that Percy wouldn’t just stop on his own. He decided, the next morning, that he could care less about his reputation. He was going to get Percy to stop, no matter what it took.

-

It was only two days later when Percy came at him next. Frank had said past two days to come up with a new plan, and after consulting his friends, he decided it was worth trying. 

Percy came up to him, silently grabbing him, surprisingly gently, on the wrist, and trying to take him away. He had been walking out of Maths, the only class he had without any of his friends. He found it peculiar that Percy always got to him when he was alone. The boy tried to pull him, and this time, Frank let him. He steeled himself, knowing he was going to have to be brave. 

He was dragged to a broom closet, as usual. Frank waited until the doors were closed and Percy started to pull his own pants down to kick the boy in the groin, as hard as he could. Percy doubled over, groaning loudly in pain, and Frank balled his hands into fists, barely resisting the urge to kick him again. 

“Why do you think what you’re doing is okay?” Frank seethed, his voice barely a whisper, but loud and clear in the dark closet. “Or are you aware of how shitty you are, but don’t care?”

Percy was on the ground, holding his groin, and he looked up at the other boy. Even in the darkness, Frank could see tears shining in his eyes. He was taken aback, because as much as being kicked in that area hurt, he doubted that Percy would cry over it. He had seemed like a normal school yard bully before, but he had changed into something that Frank saw as emotionless and cold. 

To say Frank was shocked when Percy started truly crying was an understatement. He had jumped back in surprise when the boy’s head dropped and his shoulders started to shake, and now Frank was sure that it had nothing to do with the pain. 

Frank just barely managed to leave the closet in his state of shock. He skirted around Percy’s shivering figure in stunned silence and hurried to his dorm, where Leo would be. He had to leave before he started feeling sympathetic for the boy.

-

Frank didn’t see Percy for a solid month after that. There was only a few weeks of school left (But you’re not getting away so easily, Percy still has another year before you’re free, his mind unhelpfully supplied) and he was hopeful that Percy would actually leave him be.

He was wrong. Of course. 

The first letter came from a battered and fatigued looking Percy at the forty-seven day mark of no contact with his tormentor. He had been sitting at breakfast when the boy, looking to be at his worst, dropped a letter near his plate, gave him a look that was almost akin to pleading, and left silently. 

Frank had no idea what to do with the letter. It was in a sealed envelope, Percy’s scratchy writing reading a simple Frank on the front. He didn’t want to read it, but he couldn’t make a scene, because his father had warned him before that he could not do anything to ruin his stellar image for the rest of the school. So, after breakfast, he took the envelope to the washroom with him, and shredded it. 

As he left the washroom, he found Percy watching from down the hallway, as if he had followed him. Frank put on his most heated glare and mouthed Go fuck yourself at the boy. He had no sympathy for his helpless expression, and didn’t bother to think of what had been in the letter.

-

He got more and more letters, the second one coming three days later. After he shredded that one, the next was two days later. There were only two weeks of school left, and he had almost clogged a toilet with a particularly thick envelope, coming four days after the first, being the seventh letter, and he didn’t want to have to explain why he flooded the bathroom with paper to his father. 

When there was only four days until the break, Percy came up to him with a letter, but didn’t give it to him. Instead, this time, he opened it and started reading it aloud. Frank was on his way back to his dorm and tried his best to just walk around the boy, but Percy only followed and kept reading.

“Frank, this is the fourteenth letter I’ve written, and yet again, I cannot express how horrible I feel about what I’ve done to you. I assume that you haven’t read any of the others, but I’m going to keep writing until you hear me out. I need you to know that by all means, I’ll leave you alone, after you hear my point.” Percy read, ignoring Frank’s attempts to get away from him. He needed to know that Frank understood him. 

“I only realized I was gay in my fourth year. I had my eye on someone, but when I tried to ask him out, he turned on me and ended up almost killing me. You might know him, but he’s older. Anyways, I promised to myself after that that I’d never ask anyone out again, and I kept that promise. I was left to fantasize about the boys that your father told me were going to hell, and this year, I was finally fed up. In case you didn’t know, good ole’ Pastor Mars has had his fair share of detentions with me, spent telling me I’m disgusting and sick, when he was told by one of the students in your year that I was gay. So I decided to take it out on you, as I always did.”

Frank was nearing his dorm, and he sped up, trying to get away from Percy. 

“I know it was the single stupidest and most horrible thing I could do, but I was angry, and I was being told horrible things about me that were all untrue. I wanted to get revenge, so I thought that making his son gay would do it for Mars. I hadn’t ever thought that I would go on, but then I realized that I would probably only ever get to have sex in this hellhole if it was forced upon the other boy, and I was bitter. It only fueled my anger that you got scared, in a stupid way. I wanted you to want me back, and when you got scared, I got angry at myself.”

Frank got into his room, and before he could turn to slam the door, Percy was inside his room. Only then did he remember that Leo was in the library, studying for his last exam before the break. He wasn’t as scared, though, because all Percy seemed to want to do was read his stupid letter. He thought it was all bullshit, but he knew that Percy was a persistent bastard, and that he needed to just let him get it out of his system and then tell him to fuck off.

“When you kicked me almost a month ago, I was at my worst I’d ever been before. I had fallen in love with someone who only held pure hatred for me, and it was shown by your actions. I knew it was a stupid idea to try and tell you, but after my fifth letter, I no longer cared. I cried because I knew I fucked up something that could have been good, years ago. I was desperate for you to show some hint of emotion other than anger toward me, but I knew, deep down, that that was a stupid hope. I just hope that one day, you can forgive me.”

Percy, who was standing in the middle of his room, dropped his hand to his side, the letter done. He looked at Frank, and the boy noticed how bad the bags under his eyes were. For a moment, he found himself thinking, Shit, maybe he’s telling the truth, but he thought again.

“If I say you’re forgiven, will you never speak to me again?” Frank asked, raising an eyebrow in challenge, glaring at Percy, who looked on the verge of tears. Again.

“Please, Frank…” Percy said weakly, his arm going up tentatively, but Frank crossed his arms impatiently. 

“God… I can’t just stop, Frank, I fucking love you, and I hurt you beyond repair, and I just… I can’t just let that be. I need to… I need to help you. Please…” Percy said, a single tear falling as he drew a hand through his messier-than-usual hair. He sounded helpless, scared, distressed, and as much as Frank wanted to hurt the boy as much as he hurt him, he couldn’t sink down to his level.

“Fine. Just leave me alone now; you can start next year. Until then, leave me and my friends the fuck alone.” 

Frank seethed until Percy’s brain kicked in, and he scurried out of the room. He stopped in the door, turning on Frank with an expression of gratitude and relief, and the boy wanted nothing more than to never see the boy’s face again.

-

Over the summer, Frank debated his choices. He didn’t know if he made the right decision, letting Percy try and redeem himself, and when he told his friends, they had been horrified and angry with him, saying that Percy didn’t deserve any sort of peace of mind. 

Somehow, he managed to convince himself that Percy was actually deserving of some slack. He knew that the boy had been traumatized by his step father before he got to the Academy, and he did vaguely remember the story going around of him being in the hospital in his fourth year. He suspected that that was what he had said, that his crush had almost killed him. 

When the first day of school came, he arrived in relative peace. Percy was nowhere to be found, and he got to stay in his old room with Leo again, to which he felt relieved. He knew that with Percy’s preposition, whether he would go through with it or not, would require some support from his friends so he didn’t beat the life out of him out of pent up anger and agony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the fifth version of six that i wrote of this prompt and it's the longest, so don't worry, i won't take you through most of the story then kick you in the throat by stopping right before the end anymore. sry m8s. n e ways i will post the rest of them in another chapter, the first version getting its own and the rest (some are drafts from the drafts, like alternate endings) will be in a third chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the second longest version of the same prompt as the last chapter. enjoy. warnings: homophobic language, nastiness. sorry again.

It had been one day, during Mass, when Frank decided to sit near the back. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be there, but he was so tired. He had spent the previous night studying (there wasn’t any test or exam coming up, he just studied so as to please his father). He was surrounded by all of the students that were either forced to go to boarding school by their parents because of their behavioural issues, or the students who were forced to go to Christian boarding school. All in all, he was surrounded by everyone who radiated loathing, and he wasn’t feeling any better because of it. 

Whenever Frank felt himself nodding off, he would look around to make sure no one noticed the star student sleeping in church. Before, of course, he remembered that everyone who cared were twelve rows in front of him. The fatigue was also making him paranoid, it seemed.

It just so happened that one time that he anxiously looked around, that he caught someone’s eye. It seemed that the boy had already been looking at him, and Frank was oddly curious with him. The boy had too-long, pitch black hair, and wore anything but the uniform. He had on a pair of sweatpants and a blue sweatshirt that Frank could have sworn had an upside down cross on it. He was only one pew behind him, but far to the left. He cocked his head a little, noticing a little movement of his arm, and to his complete horror, saw the boy was wanking. In church, of all places!

It took all of his nerve to not splutter out loud as he whipped his head back to focus on his father, who droning on about a John verse, his face burning. He was definitely awake now. 

Frank had almost lost himself in his father’s preaching, until he heard a little noise, behind him, to the left. He was scared to look back, but his curiosity got the best of him. He turned his head a little, slowly, as to not call any attention to himself (not that it was easy to call sleeping people's attention) and checked if the boy was still looking at him, and if he was still… indecent.

He had almost turned all the way when he heard a noise again, this time a little louder. Frank couldn’t take the suspense and turned all the way, and this time, he caught sight of something not entirely unpleasant.

The boy’s hand was wrapped around a sizeable member, glistening and red at the tip. Frank couldn’t tell from there if his was bigger or not (he was rather well endowed, if he does say so himself), and he caught himself staring. Staring at the dick, not the boy, and so he didn’t notice the boy staring right back. 

And then it was time to rise and sing. The sound of people shuffling and getting up broke him out of his trance, and Frank quickly snapped his head back again to focus on the song. He got out the hymn book, trying in vain to figure out what page they were on by peeking onto others’ books, but no one was close enough. He hummed the tune along with the other students, but he couldn’t remember the song in time, and he sat down again without finding his page.

It was ten minutes later when he risked looking back at the boy again. He wondered if he stood for the hymn, or if he sat and continued his… activities. He turned his head, biting his cheek anxiously, but the boy had his pants back on. Frank felt a bit disappointed, but quickly shook his head, reprimanding himself. He shouldn’t have even looked back.

When it was time to go back to the dorms for bed, Frank was pulled into a dark dorm room as he walked past a doorway. He barely stopped himself from letting out an entirely unmanly screech, and as his eyes adjusted, he realized it was the boy from the back row. 

Frank was rather intimidating when he wanted to be, but now, even being taller than the boy by a few inches, he felt like he needed to look up at the guy. “Uh, hi. Sorry for staring in church. Just… sorry!” Frank squeaked, not liking the look the boy was giving him. Now, it wasn’t quite as hungry, but more of a calculating glower. 

“So, you think you can watch me while I’m doing my business?” The boy said, so quietly Frank could barely hear it, and his mood immediately darkened. He pulled himself together enough to straighten his back, looking down on the boy and glaring.

“Like you were watching me?” Frank threw back. “Sure, I didn’t have my hands down my pants, but I also wasn’t staring the entire time I wanked in a very public place. Not to mention, in a church!”

“So what, did you enjoy it?” the boy said, and Frank wrinkled his nose. This guy had an attitude that made up for the height difference. “Are you gay? The preacher’s son, a fag! I wonder how good ol’ Father Mars would take it?” The boy was smirking at him, chuckling when he flinched at the expletive. He had his hands on his hips and his shoulders squared, leaning back on his heels and throwing his head back in mocking laughter.

Frank’s temper flared. He prided himself in his patience, but this guy was really testing him. “I’d really appreciate it if you leave me alone from now on, and keep your wanking to private places, not in the middle of a crowd.”

Frank turned to the door and stormed out, not looking back and steaming with anger. How dare the boy make fun of him? He hadn’t ever done anything to him (a small, annoying voice in the back of his head said, yes, you did). And to use that word, and talk about his father like that! Sure, Mars wasn’t the most accepting of homosexuals, but the boy telling him he’d talk to his father in that way sounded like a threat. 

He practically stomped his way to his dorm room, not stopping to answer his roommate’s questions (What the hell is wrong with you?). He laid face down on the bed and refused to move, scared that he’d hurt someone if he interacted with anyone anymore that night.

So instead of talking to someone, he had time to think about what the hell was wrong with him. He had fully stared at a boy jerking off, and looked back after time that he should have used to snap out of it. Frank never thought he was gay, because the bible said it was wrong, but he worried now. What if he was gay? Would God still love him?

He tossed and turned that night, dreaming of boys and his father’s several speeches about homosexuality. 

-

The next time he saw the boy, he wasn’t as alone. He was surrounded by the students who smoked in the courtyard, laughing and pushing one of his friends around. The group would have looked like they were fighting if not for the howling laughter. 

Frank had been walking through the mess hall to sit at his normal table with Leo, Hazel, Nico, Jason and Piper, when he made eye contact with the boy. He was mid-push, and the smile dropped off his face, turning into a smirk. He turned to his group and whispered something. Frank was dumbstruck as the entire group, probably fifteen boys, started walking towards him.

“This is the gay one I told you about,” the boy said, chuckling when Frank’s cheeks flared up in a blush. The boy’s friend’s laughed, this time mockingly, but just as loud. “He was watching me get off, couldn’t stop looking back.”

“Hey, Percy, isn’t that the Zhang kid? Mars’ son?” A tall, pale guy asked, and Frank recognized him as Octavian, the one who’d stolen all the girls’ stuffed animals to make a rug with, leaving stuffing all over the place, and put it on the church floor. In the back of his mind, Frank noticed that he’d called the boy Percy, and it all came back to him at once.

Percy Jackson was one of the kids that had been forced to go to Goode because of his family life when he was a kid. The Child Protective Services had visited his apartment one too many times because of neighbours calling the police, and sometimes even his mother or him having to call, and he was forced to live somewhere away from his family for his own safety. He’d only two options: go to boarding school or go into foster care, so, of course, he (after much screaming and crying) agreed to go to the closest boarding school to him, so he could see his mom every holiday.

After being at Goode for so long, and even having his step-father work there, he had had every teacher and every one of them knew he meant trouble. He was one of the oldest students, and he’d been through every punishment the school had to offer (except expulsion, because the Dean, Mr D, didn’t want to do the paperwork), but he continued to misbehave. The principal had a soft spot for delinquents, and a particular soft spot for Percy, so he had avoided serious punishment where any other student would have been kicked out.

“Yup. Pastor’s son is gay,” Percy smirked,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why i was such a horndog at that sad time of my life. im sorry to everyone who just read that with their own two (maybe one, idk) eye(s).


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaaaand here are the littlest ones, the babies. same prompt again. warnings: mention of suicide, not detailed. some mentions of child abuse/domestic violence like the first chapter

draft numero 2:

The guy was a senior, and though the teacher clearly disliked him, he looked rather comfortable among the juniors, but Frank knew why. Percy had a reputation of being nasty to select few younger students, chosen by the first ones to annoy him, but he wasn’t as fearless as he seemed. 

In his fifth year, Percy had been friends with an eighth year who had messed him up real bad. Luke Castellan had been involved with the local gangs, and Percy had been forced to follow him through hell and back with his girlfriend-at-the-time, Annabeth Chase, only to find his former only father-figure a completely different person. He had become the leader of his new gang, and after almost a week of trauma for the friends, eventually ended up having to kill himself with Percy, Annabeth and his friend Grover in the room. 

Up until his ninth year, Percy had been nothing but destructive at school. He had looked up to Luke, after him training him and teaching self-defense, taking him under his wing after finding out details about Percy’s home life that Frank never knew. Ever since his death, Percy had become bitter and impatient, lashing out more and not holding his temper as well as he used to. He had believed that Luke was the one good person in his life, only to find that, no, there wasn’t anyone good. His mother had died bringing him to the school, again, because of his home life reasons, and Percy truly believed that no one could ever be truly good in this world. 

Frank had had a suspicion that Percy flunked English on purpose, because some of the seniors blamed him for Luke’s death. They were the ones in Luke’s gang with him, or at least, the ones who hadn’t died along with their leader. Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster Torrington, Octavian Simmons and other boys had started beating him up in the seventh year, but when they started bringing knives to their little brawls, Percy started getting scared (once again, home life reasons), and decided the only way to get away was to fail his classes. 

Even though he was terrified of the students in his year, he wrinkled his nose in the direction of anyone in the class who tried to approach him. He had already started picking on Mitchell and Billie Ng, who had tried to partner up with him for a project. Frank decided it would be his best option to try and ignore the boy. He had his own reputation to keep up, and he couldn’t let one rotten apple spoil him. 

Within the first month, Frank realised that he couldn’t just ignore Percy. He had started to broaden his bullying-horizons and started bothering his friends, and soon, he felt he would be next. Sadly, Frank was usually right, and this time was no exception. 

One Friday, Percy decided to heckle Leo, Frank’s best friend and roommate, about his mother. It had been rumoured that he had caused the fire that killed her when he was eight, and Percy decided to bring it up now. 

numero 3:

Frank Zhang was the epitome of the Good American Christian Boy. He was the pastor’s son, prayed every day, never sinned, and never missed church (not even that time when he had pneumonia). He was a junior at Goode Christian Academy, the most prestigious Christian school in all of New York, and he was getting good grades, never skipping classes, and generally making his father proud. He had been described as Saint-like by many of his teachers, though he was slightly suspicious that they only said that so his father would favour them.

When Frank first met Percy Jackson, he had been appalled. The senior was always late or didn’t show up at all to classes, listened to his music through headphones in church, slept his way through the school (girls and boys), lashed out at teachers and pushed around younger students, and lazed around every chance he could get (and even when he didn’t get the chance, amazingly). He had a bad past, in and outside of the school, too, so he already had a bad start. To say the least, he was the opposite of Frank. 

The first time they had ever been in the same class was after Percy had flunked English. The thing was, he was actually really smart, but he absolutely refused to show it, resulting in his failures. The only reason he was still in school was because the principal, Chiron, had a soft spot for him. 

The guy was a senior, and though the teacher clearly disliked him, he looked rather comfortable among the juniors, but Frank knew why. Percy had a reputation of being nasty to select few younger students, chosen by the first ones to annoy him, and when he started, he was unstoppable. The younger students knew not to mess with him, and he clearly preferred this over the seniors, who heckled him right back.

One unlucky Friday, Frank was paired up with Percy for a project. Until that day, Frank had stayed out of his way, succeeding in staying unnoticed by the senior. The teacher, Mister Hermes, had decided that Frank was too comfortable with his three friends and go-to partners in all assignments, and partnered him with the one and only student who he didn’t ever talk to. 

numero 4:

Frank had been gathering his stuff to go change after an extra long practice alone when Percy came in, without his usual goonies, and cornered him. Frank, only wearing a speedo, felt self conscious, as imprinted in his mind that he should be from years of bullying. 

Today, though, Percy was different. He was alone, for one thing, and he looked more predatorial than usual. He had had a gleam in his eyes that Frank had only ever glimpsed before, but it had never been directed at him. It had been more unnerving than any of Percy’s comments and jibes from his years before. 

“Ah, so you finally decide to change where you’re supposed to,” Percy snorted, glaring as usual, one hand coming to lean on the lockers beside Frank’s head. He felt caged in all of a sudden and his heart beated a little faster than normal. 

“Thought no one was here,” Frank said, trying as hard as he could to keep his voice steady. Percy was too close to his face.

“Well, would you look at that,” Percy said, dramatically turning around as if to acknowledge a crowd, “the Golden Boy can be wrong!” He turned back to Frank and resumed his previous position, but closer. The back of Frank’s head touched the locker, not knowing he had been backing up.

“Well?” Percy sneered, his lip curled in a look of pure hatred, and Frank resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He had no idea what Percy wanted, because he didn’t have any bruises yet, and he still had his wallet and school work.

“Change. Don’t waste my time.” Percy finally moved back, leaning against the opposite row of lockers and waiting. He crossed his arms and Frank almost had a heart attack.

After his furious blush went down and he managed to come out of his shock, he gathered his clothes and towel and went towards the changing stalls. Speed walking, he got almost there before Percy appeared in front of him, making him jump back. 

“Not in there. Can’t have you out of my sight to do something you’re not allowed to do, can I?” Percy’s face hardened, daring Frank to challenge him. 

Frank blushed again, getting frustrated. “Well, where am I supposed to change, then?”

Percy took the things from his hands and brought them right back to Frank’s locker, putting it all on the bench in between the two rows of lockers. “Right here,” Percy declared, smiling again with the predatory look

numero 6: (offshoot of numero 5, the first one, chapter 3)

“It’s because I fell in love with you, and since you hate me, I’m stopping this situation where I would be heartbroken. So, no, I don’t have a girlfriend, and it’s not because it’s gay, and it’s not to waste your emotional energy, or whatever.”

Percy finished talking and sat back down onto his bed. He dropped his head into his hands, looking more and more in distress by the minute. 

Frank thought he heard wrong, even though he knew what the boy had said. “Are you on drugs? Are you drunk, or something? Because you would not be saying this if you weren’t on drugs.”

Percy chuckled a little, not able to fully laugh because of the weight of the situation. He didn’t look up, speaking with a small, sad smile. “Nope, not on drugs, or drunk. Though I’m resisting the urge to quote Beyonce.”

After that, both boys were quiet for a few minutes. Frank let Percy’s confession sink in, moving to sit down beside him on the bed slightly stiffly. He still didn’t quite believe that Percy was telling the truth, but the more he thought about it, the more it made sense.

Lately, Percy had been uncharacteristically nice. He stopped making fun of Frank in front of his friends as much, being gentler when he fucked him, and once he had even brought him to a movie (sure, he had dragged him along with his more pleasant friends, but it felt like a date from Frank’s in love, hopeful and confused point of view). He had been too focused on the fact that Percy hadn’t liked him before to even consider any possibility of change.

“So, you love me?” Frank said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Percy turned to look at him. “Yes, and I have for a while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so m8s, which version did you like best? again, comment or telepathy accepted


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have not yet posted this chapter on Rare Pairs, though it is supposed to be done. i'm very sorry to bebe for not posting your prompt, but hopefully you'll read some versions here and comment (or telepathically tell me) which one would be best suited to continue writing to post a final draft on Rare Pairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt (since the good copy is not yet posted): I was wondering if you can write a little bit of an angsty frazeleo one shot? I was hoping one where it’s after the war, Leo is back, there is peace, but calypso broke up with him. To console him, frank and hazel start hanging out with him more, and soon that leads to them having casual sex a lot as a threesome. After a few months though Leo finds out he’s pregnant (with franks baby) and he freaks out and disappears without telling anyone. Everyone freaks out and tries to find him to no avail. Turns out he somehow got to Mexico and is staying with a guy who is letting him crash at his place and is essentially raising Leo’s baby with him. Somehow frank and hazel find Leo and is heartbroken to see him with this mysterious attractive dude with a new born baby, and they confront him about it. Leo says he wasn’t sure if the two wanted to keep the baby because of how young they are and how important the other two are to the camps, but it ends up very happy with all of them together and raising the baby together :-)

numero 1:

After Calypso broke up with him to be with some other hero, Leo had gone straight back to Camp Half Blood. He knew that his friends were there, and even though they were all coupled off and happy with each other, he wouldn’t be alone. He would stay with the rest of the Seven until they were sick of him. 

He had arrived and Frank and Hazel had immediately attached themselves to him by the hip. They had been worried about him ever since news got to Camp that Jason died, and so they dedicated almost all of their time to hanging out with Leo. At first, Leo felt smothered and angry, but after a firm talking-to by Piper, realized that it was just their way of showing that they cared for him.   
  


  
numero 2:

Leo nodded, feeling a little light-headed. “So, uh, how long have you felt this way?” He finally turned to her, which made Calypso feel a little relieved.

“A little over three weeks,” she said, and Leo tried his hardest to not react. “I’ve always wanted to see the world, ever since getting off of Ogygia, so I decided I’d be leaving in a few days. I’ll write you, but, I’m sorry Leo, I don’t think I can’t handle lying to you anymore.” She looked at him with earnest eyes and Leo sighed.

“It’s alright, being locked up on that island has got to make you want to see the world,” Leo chuckled, putting on a smile and standing up. He stood in front of the Titaness, wringing his hands. “So, when do you leave?” he asked, not quite making eye contact. This was hitting harder than he thought it would have.

“In two days, early in the morning. I’m going to pack today and tomorrow, say goodbye to everyone, and I’ll be off to Europe first.” Calypso stood too,   
  
  


numero 3:

Leo had been working and living peacefully in the Waystation with Calypso, Jo, Georgie and Emmie until, one day, Calypso told him it wasn’t working out.

They were sitting in their room, on their bed, when Calypso broke up with him. He was in disbelief, not ever seeing any signs of her unhappiness, but he guessed that would be part of the reason she was leaving him. He stared at the ground as she tried to console him, in shock.

“I’m really sorry, Leo, I am, but I can’t keep leading you on. I don’t want to hurt you by faking any feelings I have for you,” Calypso said, impossibly softly, holding her boyfriend’s – ex-boyfriend’s – hand. “I love you, but not in the same way as before.”

Leo nodded, feeling a little light-headed. “That’s fine. Well, you know, as fine as a break up can be, anyways,” Leo said, his chuckle sounding a bit too forced. He stood suddenly, wanting to get away, and he paused at the door. Turning, he asked, “Should I… should I leave the Waystation, then?” He met Calypso’s beautiful eyes for the first time, which were sad but oddly serene. Leo had to repress the urge to ask her, _Why?_ _Why don’t you love me anymore?_

“Yes, I think that would be best.” 

“Alright,” Leo said, one foot out of the door, “I’ll be gone by tomorrow.” 

-

When Leo returned, Camp was just as he remembered it: sunny, cheerful, and full of people. 

Back at Camp Half Blood, Leo had the opportunity to hang out with his friends a lot more. He managed to keep his thoughts of,  _ They still don’t like me  _ and, _ They probably don’t care that I’m back _ long enough to enjoy his first few days back. He eagerly threw himself back into the familiar cycle of Camp life, spending time with his siblings and friends more than he had in a long time.

The only people that didn’t seem wholly underwhelmed at his reappearance were Hazel and Frank. When he arrived, they attached to him by each hip, sandwiching him between them. They had insisted he stay with them in the Hades cabin while Nico was gone, completing tasks for Hades, saying that it was important to be with his friends after so long away. Leo had been surprised and felt like he would be intruding, but Frank and Hazel seemed pleased to have him. He played it off by trying to argue that Harley wanted him all to himself at the Hephaestus cabin, but in the end, Leo gave into the couples’ adamant insistence. 

The first night he spent in the Hades cabin had been surprisingly nice. The three of them spent the afternoon catching up, Leo telling them about the Waystation and Calypso, Hazel and Frank telling him about what he missed at Camp Half Blood, Frank’s archery classes and Hazel’s favourite kids at camp. It made Leo feel…  _ welcome _ , and he hadn’t felt that at Camp in a long time. 

When their conversation finally died down, it was well past midnight and the trio had to go to bed. Leo took his pajamas to the bathroom to change, feeling like it would be intruding to change in the same room as the couple. He had felt relatively comfortable all day, but now that he had to sleep in the same room as Frank and Hazel, he didn’t know what to do. 

He came out of the bathroom in his PJs, his friends were already in bed, talking in hushed tones. Leo paused at the door way, taking in how  _ together _ they were. They were entwined on their bed, Hazel leaning her head on Frank’s shoulder, Frank talking into her hair. Leo thought they were a great couple. He didn’t know why they wanted him there, they seemed perfect on their own. He only felt a slight bitter stab at the thought, and he cleared his throat, done with thinking.

The two flinched, and Leo instantly felt bad, grimacing a bit when they met his eyes. He wandered into the room and settled on the bed opposite the other two. He smiled a bit too big, trying to fend off their concerned looks they were giving him, and flopped back into the bed, closing his eyes and wishing for sleep to take him. 

  
  
  
  
  
numero 4:

When Leo arrived at Camp and was met with his friends, all doting on him and checking for invisible injuries, he nearly broke down in tears (to be fair, he did, but later in the day, and in the privacy of the bathroom). Instead, he gladly received the noogies from Percy and Jason, the punch in the shoulder from Nico, the pat on the (other, not sore) shoulder from Annabeth, and the bodyslams/hugs from Piper and Hazel, and finally, a bear hug (in human form) from Frank. It felt good to be home, where he belonged. He hadn’t noticed how much he missed Camp Half Blood until he was back, surrounded by all his favourite people.

He spent the full first day being fought over for conversations, and after Leo was released from the custody of his friends and allowed to see the rest of the Camp population, the attention of all the little kids he used to ‘babysit’. He caught up with everyone and had a surprisingly good time – better than he thought he’d be able to, with the painful wound of his break up so fresh.

At nightfall, the Seven, Nico, Will, Rachel and Reyna all gathered in Cabin One, settling down to have a movie night like they always used to, before Leo left. The Latino found himself sandwiched between Frank and Hazel on Jason’s bed, the couple’s arms wrapped around his shoulders, and he found himself relaxing into the warmth of the two. He hadn’t been very physical with Calypso near the end of their relationship, and he had almost forgotten how nice it was to be near someone. Leo felt himself nod off slightly as some Finding Nemo (Percy threatened to leave if his second-favourite movie wasn’t played, after his suggestion of The Little Mermaid was immediately and enthusiastically shot down) played in the background, leaning into Frank the slightest bit, turning to put his feet in Hazel’s lap. 

When Leo woke up, everyone was gone out of the Zeus Cabin, even Jason, the movie and the lights were off. He tried to sit up but quickly realized that he was now under the covers and that he was being cuddled on both sides. The son of Hephaestus had noticed that the Frank and Hazel had been oddly affectionate since his return, constantly touching him (not that he was complaining), and he didn’t know where it was coming from. He couldn’t remember if they had been like this before he left, but he was fairly certain that couples don’t fall asleep curled around another person.

He knew it was at least midnight, and he couldn’t decide if he should just go back to sleep and let himself be cuddled by the couple, or leave and go back to his cabin to sleep there. 

  
  
numero 5:

Calypso broke up with him. And just like that, all that Leo thought to be true was shattered.

Of course, he knew it was never going to work out – they fought more often than not nowadays, and they didn’t ever manage to get past snogging before Leo found some excuse as to why he didn’t want to continue, but God, it was horrible to see Calypso go. She was a metaphorical band-aid for the wound that Nemesis had given him when she called him the seventh wheel so long ago. 

So he did the only thing he could think of – he fled.

-

Leo had been back at Camp for a few, generally good weeks. He did have a few bad days at the start, but ever since he got back, Frank and Hazel have been spending an abnormally large amount of time with him. It really did help, though it was rather confusing.

Some days – when he’d feel sick, for example – the couple would take care of him, bringing him his meals in bed, spending the day with him and making sure he’s not too warm and not too cold—practically hovering over him all day. It wasn’t that he was complaining, he loved the attention, but sometimes the attention bordered on flirting, and it was getting to be a bit conflicting.

When Leo decided he was coming back, he needed to decide if he was going to sleep in the Hephaestus Cabin, or if he was going to choose the Hades Cabin, the cabin the Seven used as a spare room. He felt like if he went back to his own cabin, he’d be overwhelmed and his friends agreed that it wouldn’t be a good idea for him to go straight back into such a crowded space so soon after his break up. So he found himself in Cabin 13, sharing a bed with Hazel and Frank. 

Hazel developed the habit of running her hands through his hair at night, and Frank was always touching him somewhere, be it sitting close enough for their thighs to brush against one another or standing behind him and cradling him in front of the campfire, or tracing shapes in his back when he held him at night. All the new affection after being so detached with Calypso shocked Leo, and he didn’t know if it was a normal thing for friends to do or if he was being pampered by his friends because they thought he needed it.  _ As if I’m not pathetic enough without my friends doting over me like I’m a child. _

One night, however, cleared things up for him rather nicely. He had been dozing in the big bed he shared with the couple while they got ready for bed when Hazel got in next to him. It was normal for him to be in the middle of a cuddle-sandwich with them, but tonight, Hazel dropped a kiss on his shoulder and cuddled a little closer than usual. Leo didn’t think much of it and didn’t stir, but when Frank got in bed on his other side and kissed him on the cheek, so close to his mouth that he kissed the corner of his lips, he realized that the signs he’d been seeing weren’t made up, the couple really was flirting with him, subconsciously or not.

He also couldn’t help but notice how he unwillingly followed Frank’s mouth when he pulled away, which made the younger boy chuckle deep in his chest. Leo opened his eyes the slightest bit and let his head drop against the pillows again to glare at the other boy, trying not to disturb Hazel, who seemed to be just as sleepy as he was. 

When he made eye contact with Frank, the boy had a fond expression on his face, lips quirked up. He had a weird look in his eyes, and for a split second they seemed to flit down to his mouth, and Leo felt himself wake a little more. He held eye contact, feeling a little bold, and the space between him and Frank seemed to get smaller and smaller until—

_ Oh my Gods, I’m kissing Frank. _

Leo felt his lips touch Frank’s, and his mind went blank. They were barely touching, but it felt better than it ever had with Calypso. His body sang as he pressed closer, trying to relish it before Frank realised what was happening and pulled away in disgust. The other boy wasn’t moving, but he wasn’t pulling away, so Leo put his hands up tentatively to touch his cheek, to pull him closer even, and in the process, pushed Hazel off his shoulder.  _ Oh gods, Hazel. _

Leo jumped away all of a sudden, remembering that the boy he was kissing had a girlfriend, and said girlfriend was right beside him. He clamored down to the end of the bed, eyes shut tight and expecting the worst, but after having sat there for a slow count of ten seconds, nothing happened. He cautiously cracked one eye and Frank was sitting against Hazel, laughing silently with her. 

“What the hell?” Leo asked, “What are you laughing about?” He squirmed uncomfortably, thinking he had just fallen for a stupid prank. He climbed off the bed and wrapped his arms around himself, feeling disgusted at himself for ever thinking that Frank would want to kiss him. 

“Oh, Leo, it’s just–” Hazel started, trying to stifle her laughter. Leo shrunk under the eyes of the couple when they both calmed down enough to look at him. “We’ve been trying to flirt with you for weeks, and when we finally–”

“What?” Leo interrupts, his eyes going comically wide, making Frank snort again. Hazel slaps him lightly, glaring at her boyfriend before turning back to Leo.

“Leo, we’ve been trying to hint at this for a while.” 

Leo stared wide-eyed from one to the other before turning heel and running out of Hades Cabin.

-

After Frank finds Leo outside by the lake, an hour after the boy left, he brings him back to where Hazel is waiting. Leo is still apprehensive and almost skittish, but once he gets back into bed and into Hazel’s arms, he seems to relax a little. 

The couple take it easy on the son of Hephaestus for a few days, trying not to be too in his face about their attraction towards him, but they can only hold out so long. “Leo already knows about it,” Hazel reasons to Frank one night, while Leo is getting ready for bed in the washroom, “so why can’t we try again?”

“Haze, we don’t want him to run off again. It was hard enough for him to listen to the first time, and I think we should let him come to us.” He sounds tired, like he wants nothing more to agree with his girlfriend. “If he wants to be with us, he’ll come to us.”

Hazel gives him a sarcastic look that says,  _ Oh, really, he will? _ She grumbles to herself and walks up to the bathroom door. “Leo–?”

Frank is immediately on his feet and at her side. He stage whispers, “Haze, what are you doing?!” She gives him the same look.

“Yes?” Comes from inside the washroom, Leo sounding slightly apprehensive.

numero 6 (the one im currently trying out, only jot notes): 

  * rebound
  * right after break up
  * leo doesn't seem very affected by the break up
  * hazel suggests threesome to spice up sex life



“So, what are you doing back so soon, Leo?” Hazel asked, voice cautiously inquiring. “We thought you decided you were coming back in June.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bebe, if you're reading this, please god tell me which one to continue writing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> again, not posted yet. soz AL_C_HOPE. this one is veeeery short, but hey, it's a draft, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt since it's not already posted in Rare Pairs: Could you maybe do a fic with Nico/Frank were Nico is secretly pining over Frank but won’t make a move because he thinks Frank is straight in then Frank makes a move? Please?

Nico sighed, looking across the strawberry fields at Frank. He had abandoned his basket in order to stare longingly at the younger boy. 

He knew he shouldn’t like Frank, he was his little sister’s ex-boyfriend, for Gods’ sakes, but he couldn’t help it. He had always admired the boy, especially after spending time with him on the Argo II. He had evolved from the cute, loveable Frank to a new, tall, muscular and hot Frank, and Nico was in awe.

Though he was over Percy, he didn’t know if he could handle another straight-boy crush. When he had been crushing on the seaweed brain, he had been angry, reclusive, and scared, and now that he finally felt accepted at the camp, even with a few friends, he didn’t want to risk becoming like he was with Percy.

So, he kept quiet about it. 

-

“What’s up,” Piper asked, plopping down at the Hades table at the pavilion. She had become one of Nico’s better friends, especially after he summoned Jason for her after he died. They had started hanging out, and Piper helped him get more friends at Camp Half Blood. 

Nico had been casting side-long glances at Frank, as usual. Of course, he wasn’t going to tell her that, so he used his usual excuse: “Thinking.”

Piper quirked an eyebrow but didn’t say whatever was amusing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you al c hope. please give me more specifications and i would happily write this prompt.


End file.
